1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a data output circuit.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor circuit includes a data output circuit which provides data required from outside at a predetermined timing.
Presently, data output circuits include a plurality of circuit components configured to transfer and receive signals. When they use different power domains, the power domains should be reconciled with one another.
For example, semiconductor memories use a variety of power domains such as a VDD power domain using an external voltage VDD, a VDDI power domain using an internal voltage VDDI generated by using an external voltage VDD, and a VDDQ power domain using another external voltage VDDQ.